Forbidden Hogwarts Love
by AmyLovesYou
Summary: Lily Potter meets an intriguing pale faced, blonde boy on the train to Hogwarts. Will their young love survive real tests...
1. Chapter 1

_I could see the huge, ruby red train bounding into the platform and my stomach knotted, in a few minutes I'd be boarding that train and making my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. I was nervous and excited at the thought of going to this historic school.___

_'Bye Lily, promise to write to us every week' my Dad, Harry said, hugging me.___

_'Of course I will Dad' I forced out a smile 'I won't forget you I promise'.___

_'Ok honey, you better be getting on the train' my Mother, Ginny said, teary eyed.___

_'Yea ok Mum' I said, hugging her and dad.___

_I then walked up to the train and got on, my stomach was still knotted and reality kicked in. I was going to be spending seven years at this school, what if I didn't like the lessons? What if I couldn't make any friends? What if I was sorted into a house I didn't like? I tried to kick these thoughts out of my mind, as I walked down the train trying to find a compartment. I looked in every compartment, but they were all full! I wasn't going to stand up all the way to Hogwarts. I continued down the train and finally saw a compartment that wasn't full. I walked into it and saw a boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin and a pointed face, reading the daily prophet. He looked up at me and then went back to reading the paper.__  
><em>_'Is it ok if I sit here' I asked, looking at the boy. There was something about him that intrigued me.___

_'Sure, if you want I guess' he mumbled, never taking his eyes of the paper.___

_'I'm Lily Potter, I'm just starting Hogwarts, who are you?' I asked politely.___

_He looked up from his paper and looked at me 'Scorpius Malfoy, I'm a third year'.___

_'Nice to meet you' I smiled.___

_'You too' he looked me right in the eye and smiled back. There was something about his smile, which made my heart skip a beat. I tried to ignore it; I was too young for love!___

_All the way to Hogwarts Scorpius and I just spoke about anything. When he mentioned his father Draco, I suddenly realised that my father knew him. He hadn't really said much about him; apart from that they didn't get on at school. I'd only known Scorpius a few hours, but I already could tell we were definitely going to get on.___

_As the train pulled into Hogwarts, I got up excitedly and was going to walk out of the compartment when Scorpius tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and looked at him.__  
><em>_'Lily, I know I've only known you a few hours, but you seem like an amazing girl. I really hope you get sorted into Slytherin' he said and then pulled me into a hug. This made my heart beat even faster.___

_'Thank you' I smiled at him and then walked out of the compartment.___

_I found myself smiling to myself, I think I was falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

As I got off the train, I heard a rough, loud voice calling all first years. That was me! I followed the voice and saw a giant of a man! That must be Hagrid, my dad had told me all about him. I walked up to him and he seemed to recognise me straight away!

'You mus' be Lily Potter' he said, in his rough voice 'I know yer' dad Arry'

'Yea I know' I smiled 'he's told me all about you'

'I knew he would' Hagrid smiled 'well c'mon then better get yer' to the boats'

We walked up to this amazing lake! It was so big and I could see Hogwarts, in the distance, my new home. I found myself smiling at the thought of Hogwarts being my home. I found this cute little boat and I climbed into it and all of a sudden my cousin Hugo, joined me. The boat then suddenly started moving.

'Hey Lily, I was looking for you on the train, but couldn't find you anywhere' Hugo said, he sounded out of breath.

'Yea, sorry about that' I said 'I met someone and we just got talking and the time flew by'

'Oh you met someone? Who was that then?' Hugo asked, looking me in the eyes.

I hesitated for a moment 'oh, just some girls, they seem nice' I smiled.

'That's ok then, you'll have to introduce me sometime' He said.

'Yea that'd be great' I stuttered.

The boats were nearing Hogwarts now and I could see the historic school so much clearly now. I was so excited, but also nervous at the thought of being sorted. Part of me wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor as mostly all of my family have been in Gryffindor, however another part of me wanted to be sorted into Slytherin, as I know I'd be closer to Scorpius. I smiled at the thought of him.

As I was thinking about this, the boats stopped moving and Hugo and I climbed out of them and walked through the entrance of Hogwarts and up the stairs with the other first years, where we were greeted by Professor Longbottom, the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts.

'Welcome to Hogwarts first years. Soon you will be sorted into your houses and seven years of great and wonderful learning will begin, would you like to follow me' He said, quite loudly.

Some doors open and soon we were walking down the aisle of the great hall, there were hundreds of students all ready seated at their house tables. I tried to look out for Scorpius, but I just couldn't see him, I hope he was ok. We were stopped just before a stall with a grubby looking hat on top of it. Professor Longbottom lifted the hat up.

'Ok first years, we are now going to sort you into your houses, I will call your name, place the sorting hat on your head and that will decided what house you will be in' He said. He then started calling names one by one.

I stood their feeling rather nervous, as first year after first year was sorted. Hugo was sorted into Gryffindor, I'm sure Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would be so proud of him. Suddenly I heard the name 'Lily Potter' and my stomach knotted. I walked up to the stall and sat down and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

'Very difficult, you're like your father, plenty of courage and a great mind to go with it. You should be in Gryffindor, however something is telling me that you should be sorted into...SLYTHERIN' the sorting hat shouted.

I was shocked. I'd been sorted into Slytherin! What would my parents say? They'd be very disappointed in me. I saw Hugo's face from the Gryffindor table, he looked rather upset. I could hear cheers from the Slytherin table and I walked over there, I looked down the table and saw Scorpius sitting there. I walked down to him and sat down. He took my hand and then smiled at me. Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
